Love Will Always Find Us
by aundr'e
Summary: derek kissed stiles and told him it was an accident leaving a broken hearted stiles and jackson goes into his room for something but was told to get out
1. Chapter 1

**Love will always find us**

Chapter 1: Danger!

"Run,Stiles!" shouted derek, stiles was on his way to the hale house when he heard derek scream out his name and told him to run, without hesitation stiles sprinted off heading back to his jeep when suddenly a hand grabbed him back by a tree covering his mouth, "mhmm, llleh'mhee" "shhhh,it's me derek,their coming." "Where did the little bastard go!" said chris argent as he walked passed the tree which stiles and derek were hiding along with his group of mongrel hunters. "I don't see him,I think we should start heading back home now" said one of the hunter's. "Ok lets move." Derek held stiles behind the tree for like a hour until he felt he was safe, "what the hell are you doing here?!" " I came here to talk,then I heard you crying out my name saying to run, so I just ran as fast as I could 'till you grabbed me'" "what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked derek, "I came here to talk about ah…..this is embarrasing much-" "get to the point!" shouted derek, "alright look, I think that I am inlove with you" stiles had his hand over his mouth as if he said something wrong when suddenly derek spoke up and said "you think you love me?, get a life just because I accidentally kissed you doesn't mean that I want you stiles" stiles felt the pain well up in his chest he felt like spilling blood and vomit at the same time. Stiles moved away with a whisper saying 'okay' trying not to let the threatening tears fall from his eyes, he moved slowly back to his jeep and got in. Without even thinking he sped off to his house just wanting to go in and to his room to let the tears flow into his pillows. He cried for what felt like years until he heard his windows sliding up slowly he mumbled "go away derek", "it's not derek it's me jackson" stiles quickly turned around to see if this was true, having jackson in his room was a way different story, jackson never goes in his room unless he's sent by derek about important stuff. "well isn't life just getting any better?" stiles asked sarcastically. "look I didn't come here for your foolish witty comments-" "then what did you come here for!" screamed stiles before he could blink he was up and on the wall with a devilish smirky jackson "jackson, please stop your hurting me" plead stiles as he was starting to lose breath. Jackson released him after seeing what he was doing and said "oh my god stiles I am so sorry I didn't mea-" "get out" was all he heard from stiles and did what he was told.

The next day stiles woke up with a headache trying to remember what had happened the night before, 'oh right' he said to himself remembering how jackson went into his room and derek rejected him. As he got ready to leave for school he went downstairs to see a note on the table from his father saying 'will be home late tonight son love you.' He poured himself some orange juice and went about his business. He arrived at school exiting his jeep "what happened to you stiles?" asked scott as he approached stiles as soon as he got out of his jeep "nothing" "come on stiles you know you can tell me anything" "look nothing happened to me , ok?, I'm fine just had a long night." Stiles got in school and headed to first period where he saw 'ofcourse….chemistry' he thought to himself "stilinski, you are sitting beside jackson today" said when he didn't get an argument from stiles he asked "you okay stilinski" he just got a short nod from stiles as he took his seat. Jackson glanced over to where stiles was sitting not hearing a single sound from him he turned back around to find writing some chemical equations on the board not really taking any notes. Stiles sat in his chair taking notes and answering every question asked by asked correctly. "Look stiles I said I was sorry what is your problem?" not hearing anything from stiles he got angry, his eyes flashing blue "I don't care what you said, the fact of the matter was why were you in my room-" the bell rang cutting him off he got up and off to the second period ignoring the glares he got from scott and lydia. At lunch time he got his food and went out to the parking lot, in his jeep and started eating. Scott and allison were really worried about him, even lydia even thou she wouldn't admit out aloud nor jackson. "Does anyone know where he went?" scott spoke up first "no, maybe he's in his jeep or probably he went home" said jackson.

Stiles didn't really feel like he could finish the rest of the day so he just went home after he finsihed his lunch. As he laid in bed he began crying after looking at images of his mother and wishing she was there cause he knew she could help him get through this. He sat up and heard a familiar voice saying "why aren't you at school?" "why are you in my house?" he retorted stiles didn't really care anymore, he was sick and tired of getting pushed around and treated like shit. "About yesterday, I didn't know why I said that but stiles you have to understand you are young" "I am, but if you know I was a teenager with raging hormones why did you kiss me?" "it was an accident" "yeah really, so telling me how much you love me and I am your mate was an accident?, I get it don't worry" when he turned around to look derek in the eye he was surprise not to see anyone standing in the corner of his room instead he felt lips on his so he began to give in to the kiss and put his hand into derek's hair causing the older male to moan. They broke apart with their forehead pressed together. "never think that I don't love you I just don't know how to deal with my feelings" "I forgive you derek but I will never forget" derek gave him one last kiss before he moved to the window and was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love will always find us**

Today was a Saturday and stiles felt good. Suddenly there was a knock on his windows he went over and opened it, only to find jackson slipping through his windows neatly "may I ask what you want jackson?" "stiles I came here to tell you how I feel about you" stiles had his mouth agape wondering if he was hearing perfectly "a-am I hearing correctly?" "yes you nitwit, anyways I am inlove with you stiles" stiles stared at jackson for like 5 minutes without blinking then he fainted.

It was 4 hours he fainted for, luckily his father wasn't there he sprang up from a bed wondering where he was noticing he was still in his room "you fainted for 4 hours" he turned around to see jackson leaning against the door. "why did I faint?" "I told you I lo-" "oh I remember now, when did you know this, how, and why?" asked stiles "I've loved you since the day I met you, I was just to shy to tell you so I had to cover it up for a very long time" " I d-don't think this can happen jackson I am already in lo-" "I know I could smell it on derek that you are his mate, but still you can't stop this" jackson reached over to where stiles was sitting on his bed and kissed him passionately. Stiles was confused when he returned the kiss, he didn't know who he loved the kiss with derek was great but jackson was so, awwwww it was perfect. "Wait! stop , I can't do this I am already in love with derek!" said stiles as he moved away from jackson. "That's a lie." After those words jackson was out through the window.

'What just happened?, this can't be I am inlove with derek,I am inlove with derek, I am-arg!' "great, now I have an argument with my self", he said aloud not noticing that his room door was opened by his father. "Why are you arguing with yourself son?" "huh, oh-hey dad didn't know you were there" "stop changing the subject stiles" "sorry was just thinking about some girls that I spoke to online on facebook" "facebook?" "really dad?, that's the most famous socializing website in the world" "well I am old as you can see and I have no time for your foolish socializing websites." "Ok dad dinner's in the oven so you can go take a bite "thanks kiddo I love you remember that" "love you too dad" sheriff stilinski closed the door and went back downstairs.

Stiles moved to the computer desk and open his laptop where he had open and was searching for some porn video when he heard "really, you so need to calm your hormones down" stiles bolted from his chair and quickly close the lid of his computer, "derek!, why do you keep doing that?!" "doing what?" "coming into my room unoticed and lurking in the dark, wait how long have you been in my room?" "just a while ago" "omg derek! You saw what I was doing on my computer couldn't you give someone some privacy?" "I could if I didn't smell so much of jackson on you" derek's face went back to it's usual scowling. "I-I didn't do anything what's wrong? Jackson just came up here for somehing- "and that something is what?, kiss you stiles really? Why did you kiss jackson?" "what!, he told you i-I did not do it, he forced himself on me." Derek knew that stiles was telling the truth now but he didn't care, his eyes flashed red and he headed towards the window to find jackson and kill him. Nobody touches his mate!, no one stiles is his and his only.

"Where are you going" asked stiles "somewhere" "derek don't do anything stupid c'mon it was just an accident he couldn't help it remember there is a full moon tomorrow and he was the kanima he could start getting affected earlier than you guys do now so you can't really blame him" stiles was right again so he just let it go for now "I will let it go now, but if this happens again he will be dead and delivered to the front porch of your house" "why right there? My front porch is comfortable as it is derek."


End file.
